User talk:A F K When Needed
pop! there goes your talk page!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Prove it. A F K When 12:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Here you go!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Wait, thats not a Rick Roll! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Nope. It's functional now, though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) None Shall Pass! I agree that it was a terrible suggestion, mainly due to the fact that NSP has a horrific recharge and its range is larger than Aftershock's, resulting in your foes likely not being hit by Aftershock at all. Realize, however, that NSP will knock down foes moving toward the elementalist as well. So while your edit was good, your edit summary was a bit off. This doesn't actually matter and has no practical application. 21:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi there. I was aware of that when typing it. :But... I considered that irrelevent. Practical experience shows aiming with such skills difficult, especially with multiple foes charging you. :It's only when foes are fleeing that they'll likely be at roughly the same distance from you. A F K When 21:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also, remember, it could be used by a warrior (KD/AS), but it still fails, particularly because of how expensive it is --Gimmethegepgun 22:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::mhmm A F K When 08:27, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello. Misery Says Moo 16:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Moo!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hi. A F K When 09:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC) WikiAnswers Widget .WidgetAnswers { display:block; } in User:A F K When Needed/monaco.css should do it. --◄mendel► 14:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Meh, that's where we were (sort of) having a conversation of sorts. :On other news, I replied there. :P A F K When 14:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) User_talk:Vipermagi#zzzZZZzzz For a very long time on this site, I've been able to sense this moment. Before I have always stopped and decided to try to give as much back as I could. But, to echo the words of a far greater contributor, the cost is becoming greater than the reward. No YAV mentioning, I beg you. Let's face facts, I've never belonged here. I tried my very best shedding one account for another. Honest, I did. I'm sorry that I can't pay back in full that which I've gained from GuildWiki, but... to some small degree... I still care about this place. If damage control is the only positive thing I can achieve now, so be it. Get rid of A F K When Needed, AFK When Needed, Suicidal Tendencie. Forcibly unban Viper. Perma-ban me. Sever my connection with GuildWiki. Save us both. Please. A F K When 12:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot. My I.P. That too. :In case Mendel should be correct (he generally is) - no, I am not trying to create more wiki drama. I am requesting the one thing that can ensure I never create more, afterall. A F K When 12:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::/wave. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I'll see you around on other places...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Seem to be missing somthing I think. But well we miss you and I wish you luck -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you, same to you. But it seems like my request has been ignored. A F K When 15:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :User was blocked by Warwick at 15:41, 10 July 2009. Shoepuppets were blocked by Randomtime at 17:07, 10 July 2009 ' Talk' 09:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) What about.. A 7th rank named "Friend Of Grenth"? @ your title 'Invoker Of ' 13:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Please see the bold text above: this user has left the wiki and had his accounts banned at his request. RoseOfKali 18:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :: Ok. Didnt notice it sorry. Should I remove my comment? 'Invoker Of ' 06:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Nope, just letting you know that you probably won't get an answer. :P RoseOfKali 06:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Haha ok :p 'Invoker Of ' 06:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Invoker of Love - Hi, thanks for the feedback! :) :::::Because it's based on this, I'd prefer to keep it at six ranks, but I do appreciate the suggestion, thanks! A F K When 22:09, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok. And ye I should have seen that you based it on that. I thought you left the wiki though, still nice title ;) 'Invoker Of ' 22:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC)